Angelus's Match
by Willow1312
Summary: Angelus meets a young Girl. (It is more interesting) alternet reality


Angelus's Match  
  
(A/N I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HARVARD, also i tried not to make ANgelus so mean) proligue   
  
  
Elizabeth Hanson was 15 years old and proud. She didn't know what her life was going to become but she knew it was going to be hard. She had come from and family with everything but love. Her Mom Never could stop drinking. Her father worried about nothing but Work and money. Her house was full of life thow. she had maids and butlers. they always acted more like her family, thank maids. Always playing games and helping her with school. S he loved them more than her real parents. she was top in her class, becuase the maids pushed her to do good. she was in her senior year at the age of 15. and she only had one week of that left. then she would be going to Harvard. She was going to become a lawyer. though money wasn't her top priority, she still wanted to be finacialy secure. She couldn't wait to start  
her new life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our story begins her first day of college at Harvard.  
  
  
  
Beth was scheduled not to start class for another 3 days, Because she had been put in the most advanced classes.  
So she decided she was just going to do some looking around the campus. The sun had just set. She had heard that it was safe to go out at night and walk the paths at Harvard, but she carried mase anyway.  
  
So she started out on her sight-seeing. she had been walking for about 5 minutes when she got a wierd feeling someone was watching her. She turned around to look and didn't see anyone. when she turned around she hit a very big person. She went to apologize, but she saw his fae she was speechless. She new him. She knew she had never met him, but she felt like she new him some how.  
  
" Do I know you?" She asked in a curious voice.  
He smiled seductivly   
"No, but I know you." He said in her same curious voice.  
He noticed the confused look she was giving him  
he added "Beth or should I say Elizabeth" She started to get scared. He noticed this. He took a wif of the air. Her fear was so heavy it was dizzying.  
"Who are you, I feel like I know you?" She said her voice a little shaky.  
"No you don't know me." He decided he was going to gain her trust.  
"How did you know my name? " She asked  
"Over heard in the registration line" He congratulated him self inside what a great lie!  
"Oh, well then since you know my name what is yours?" She wanted to get to know him. there is something about him she thought.  
"Angelus" He said  
"What an interresting name, Irish?" She asked she had been to Irleand to study.  
"Yes, you've been?" He thought she was quite intreging.  
"Yes I went there to study when I was fourteen."  
"How old are you now?" He asked. He had never found that out.  
"15" She said she knew he would think she was lying.  
"How did you get into college then?" He asked. Was she as smart as she led on?  
"Studied realy hard." She said simply.  
  
He just nodded. she motioned for them to start walking.  
They talked for the next 2 hours. 2 hours before sunset the decided that the better get back home. The parted thier ways.  
  
"See you later Sweets" Angelus whispered into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next Night Beth was in her room studying. she had classes in 1 day. she couldn't wait. it was about 11:00 when she heard a knock on her apartment door. she had gotten an apartment right on the campus borders. When she opened the door she saw him. Angelus.  
  
"Hi" she greeted.  
"Hi, can i come in?" he wanted to gain access to her apartment.  
"yes, please come in" she said and motioned him with her hands.  
He came inside.   
  
"If you can find somewhere to sit, please sit." She told him, and it was hard to find a seat. she had books, notes, files, disks, and a laptop on her couch, love seat, and floor. He smiled in triumph when he found a seat.  
  
For a moment they just sat there and stared at each other. They both were trapped in each others minds. She was looking in his deep chochlate eyes, and he was stuck in her Blue eyes. She has meduim blonde hair, she was about 5'8 and was about 140. she wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny. to him she was perfect.  
When their gaze broke she got up and went over to him. when she got over to him he was already standing. Up to her he looked like a giant. He was 6'4,6'5 somewhere around there.  
  
"How, or why do i feel connected to you?' she asked  
"I don't know" he said, and he honestly didn't. He just felt attracted to her. He thought it was her looks, but he had never reallly noticed them before now. He felt like he couldn't lie to her. He didn't know it,but he was falling in love with her.  
  
"Beth, i have to tell you something" he said. why couldn't he lie to her!  
she looked up at him, she has such beautiful eyes.  
"Just tell me" she told him.  
" I'm not human, i'm a vampire" he said. He looked at her. He couldn't read her expression it was changing from hurt, to fear, to something he couldn't She said hurt.  
" Why didn't you tell me sooner". he felt remorse and it confused him. he shouldn't be feeling this.  
"I didn.'t know how." he said simply , and he didn't.  
" What do you want me to say?" she asked. He could tell she was getting mad.  
he just shook his head.  
" what, i'm hurt, yes i feel like you didn't trust me. Scared yes, should i fear you?" she asked  
" No, i will never hurt you. unless you make me. I love you." he hadn't relized what he had said till it was to late.  
"What?" she asked she was confused.  
"I love you." he said she didn't reply. She didn't know what to do. So she headed for the door.  
" Where are you going?" he asked following her.  
"Out, i need to think." she said this threw tears, but he didn't notice them. When she went to open the door, he closed it. he pushed her aginst the door. Now she couldn't get away. They were going to have a talk. No running away.  
"What are you doing." She almost yelled at him.  
" No running away. We have to talk." thats when she met his gaze. They held the gaze for what seemed like years. He leaned in and got inches away from her face.  
"You want to tallk she asked?" in a deathly ill voice, he nodded. Then she kicked him hard in the shin. He stumbled to the ground cursing. She slipped out the door. When she got out the door she ran as fast and hard as she could. Angelus wasn't far behind her. She picked up her pace when she heard him yelling her name. She was running threw the corridors. She stopped when she got to her friend Jenny's dorm room. Then knocked loudly on the door. When no one answered she got out her key. As she as she got herself in Angelus knocked on the door. She opened it.  
"Let me in." he said in a possesive voice. His shin was still hurting.  
" Why?" you can't come in until invited can you?" she asked. She didn't know the rumors in movies and stuff was true.  
" Yes thats right."   
"Good" she said and shut the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next night beth was sleeping in her apartment. When she felt the bed shift. Someone heavy was on her bed. She thought it was a dream and turned over on her back. Then she felt it shift again. It wasn't a dream.  
  
She sat straight up and looked to see who it was. She didn't see anything but darkness. When she reached to pull on the light she was terrified. She turned on the light.  
  
"Angelus, what are you doing here?" she asked her fear was turning to anger.  
" We need to talk about us." he said  
" Us? us, there is no us." she said she saw he's face flash to pain but then turned back to it usally no emotion. He had never been turned down by a woman never.  
" Really" he asked. she then feared what he was going to do. kill her, but he did something much diffrent he leaned down. slowly. and kissed her. slowly at first them passionatly. she welcomed this. she didn't understand what she was doing but it felt right. the last thing she expected happened. She liked how this felt,and thats the last thing she could remember.  
  
When she awoke the next morning. Someone was holding her, and she was naked.  
"Oh no" her brained screamed. She looked at her clock. 10:00 am. She had a class in an hour.  
She shook Angelus.  
"Angelus , wake up wake up" he stirred then propped himself up on him elbows. He noticed she looked frantic. She was clutching the sheet the her chest.  
"what'S wrong?" he asked  
" I have a class in and hour." she said her voice frantic. He knew she was serious about school. He didn't mean to sleep this long.  
"Ok, calm down. we'll get dressed and you can get to your class." she still looked frantic.  
"But i'm not prepared. I didn't get to get up a study. I'm not going to know the material and th teacher will.." she was cut off but Angelus kissing her.  
"ok, first dress, then study, then go to class. well i can't i'm stuck here, the sun is up." she nodded.  
she looked at him  
" where are my clothes?" she asked  
" i don't know." he said.  
She wrapped the sheet around her body and stood up. She walked over him and jumped down to the floor and began the search. Angelus did the same.   
"Found them" he said. She gathered them and went into the bathroom.  
When she came out Angelus couldn't believe the difference. She had make-up on and a stunning out-fit.  
She looked over at the clock 10:15.  
She got her books out and started. At 10:45 she gathered her things up.  
" I'll be back in 2 hours." She said and headed for the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She returned at 1:00pm. She had stopped at McDonalds and got food. When she opened the door she didn't seen Angelus so she thought he had left. She went into the Kitchen. She sat Down at the kitchen table, and started eating. She also started to get out the mail and read it.  
" Hey, your back" she jumped at his voice  
" My God you scared the shit out of me." she said clutching her chest breathing heavily.  
" Sorry."  
just then the phone rang.  
" hello, hi daddy, yes i'm fine, no i don't need any money, how mush do i have?, over 3 million in funds and over 10 millioon in swiss bank accounts. yea how is mom?, good. what, she what. no!" she hung up the phone and started to cry. Angelus rushed over   
"What's wrong?" he asked  
" My maid died" she sobbed into his chest. He just soothed her. When she was asleep. He laid her on the bed and then joined her. He held her around the waist.Tthen he fell asleep. When she awoke it was 6:00pm. She climbed over Angelus, and went to take a shower.   
  
Angelus awoke to hear the shower running. Just as he woke up fully. The shower cut off. When she came out she was wearing excersing pants that did all the could to cling to her hips. and a tight ftiing tank that showed her belly. When she saw him she just stared at him. She loved him. She truly did, but his past was completly a mystery. She didn't care.  
  
" How old are you? i just relized i know nothing about you." she said.  
" I'm 248 years old. i'm a vampire." he said.  
" Do you kill people." she asked she was eger to learn.  
" yes, I have to feed."   
"Oh" she said then walked into the kitchen.  
" Does that bother you?" he asked. He lwas leaning against the door frame into the kitchen.  
"Yes, i guess, but i think it would bother anyone don't you?' she told him. She always felt like she could tell him anything.  
" Yes, i never really had to think about anyone, Beth i've killed thousands of people, i have felt nothing for them. but you, You intreged me. then i got to know you. I love you." he said  
" Are you going to kill me?" she asked  
"No. that was never the plan. I've watched you for years. I first saw you on you roof. You just sat the staring out at the sky. thats when I fell in love with you."  
She then went over to the blender and started to blend something.  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
"Getting drunk, i need it." she said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 hours later Angelus had her talking about killing.  
  
" then, one time one of daddy's friends hit on me, and i slapped him he pressed charges and daddy had him killed." she was laughing and Angelus was laughing.  
"Angelus, I love you, I don't think i've ever loved anyone like I love you." a very drunk Angelus agreed.  
  
  
When they awoke the next morning it was saturday. Angelus didn't have a hangover, but Beth did.  
"Beth wake up." he said  
"Ok, stop yelling at me." he laughed  
" I'm not yelling." he said  
"Hangover?" he asked  
" Bite me" she said siting up holding her head  
"Want me to?" he joked  
"Haha very funny." she bit out sacasticly.  
"want me to make it better?" he asked   
"Yes." he left and returned with asprin.  
" Here, go back to sleep?" he said she just did as she was told.  
  
  
  
" when she woke up it was 12:00pm  
she got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Angelus was there reading her history book.  
"Feeling better?" he asked  
"Much, thank you" she said. she went over and set across from him.  
" What is today?" she asked  
he stopped reading and looked up at her  
"Saturday"  
"I have shopping to do today.  
"what for?"  
" A bigger place. This place barly hold my books." she said  
" And you will probably be here more often. So i need a bigger place." she said.  
" Or you can move in with me" Angelus suggested.  
"where do you live?" she asked  
" 2 floors up" he said.  
" That place is huge I saw it before I moved in."  
" So moving in or not?" he asked  
" Yep, i'll take it." she said he nodded.  
"Angelus, i'm sorry for kicking you." she said  
"That's ok, i knew you would react that way." he said  
" I need to tell you some things about me you can't possibly know." she said.  
"Ok" he said.  
" i got a letter a couple of months ago, from the watchers council of England.' she said.  
"What?" he said.  
" They want me to be a watcher."  
"Are you going to?" he asked  
"No" she said simply  
"why?" he asked  
"They don't like you, and Buffy says there horrible." she mentaly kicked herself for that one.  
"How do you know buffy?" he asked. he had left sunndydale, he had left the slayer.  
"She is my cousin"  
"she is also the slayer" he said  
" I know, she wants me to come see her tommorow." she said  
" You can't!"  
"What?."  
"Your not going." he said matter factly  
"You can't stop me" she said  
"Yes i can" he said staring at her  
"No you can't, and No you won't" she said returning the qaze  
none has ver stood up to Angelus and she could tell. He is used to getting his way.  
"I know your history with Buffy, she told me about you. Thats why I ran when you told me about you being a vampire. Then all the dots connected, and I remebered everything she told me."  
"Then you know what I say, I mean."  
" I know you will hurt me. I've been afraid but i pushed the fears away. because I thought you loved me.'  
" I do love you won't hurt you, unless you make me, but i will keep you here." he said he's face bearing no emotion.  
she got up and went to her room and shut the door.  
When she returned she had a suit case in her hand. She headed for the door. She got half way down the hall before Angelus caught up with her.  
"What are you doing?" he asked her  
" Leaving for sunnydale"  
" Your not going"  
"Look around Angelus. It's crowded, you can't stop me." she said then headed on.  
Angelus grabbed he, and took her to a corner. Then he held her mouth shut and got to the elevator. When they got to his apartment. He got her in and locked the door.  
  
"You will stay here."  
" I knew you were possesive. but why won't you let me go?"  
" she isn't good for you"  
"Yes, she is. She knows more about you than I do, But that's scary, You are scaring me right now. Love isn't this way. You don't want buffy to know do you. Then she will track you down. I wasn't going to tell her. you don't trust me though do you. Buffy was right. Demons can't love." Then she got up and stormed into his bedroom. and slammed the door.  
Angelus sooned followed he was angry. no one challenged his word. no one but her. She was amazing. She was strong. She got up and stood on her toes to look him straight in the eyes.  
"What do you want?" she asked in a very deadly voice.  
" Your trust." he said  
" You won't get it." she said the she stormed out and locked the door. she ran to her apartment. She slammed the door shut and locked every door, and window. She was scared. She new what he did to buffy. He had just held her captive, and is now pissed, she hid. she hid in her bathroom. She baracaded she door with a chair and waited with the lights off. She heard him break open the door.  
"Beth, please come out." he said in a calme voice.  
"I can here your heart beat, please come out." and she did.  
She stood in front of him less than 10 feet away.  
She slowly came over to him. She loved him.  
She walked until she was only inches from his face.  
"I can love you, and I do love you." he said.  
"I love you too." she said. He kissed her, and she kissed back. She felt safe with the one person who wasn't safe. He pushed her up against the wall and started to move towards the bed. Before they got to the bedroom she asked  
"So can i go?" she asked  
"No" he said then contiued to kissher.  
"Please?" she begged  
"No"   
"PLease" she asked   
he stopped and looked at her  
"No"  
" If you don't let me then this is the last time you'll ever touch me."  
"No"  
She moved away, and set down on the kitchen table. She slid back. Her skirt riding up past he mid thigh. Just high enough to show just enough. Then she bent over to shoe the clevege. Angelus couldn't believe it. She had the upper hand. He walked over to her.  
"No touching" she reminded.  
" I'm going to go and lay in that big bed all by myself " she said in a childish voice  
Half way to the bedroom Angelus grabbed her arm and turned around a kissed her. That was all it took she melted, and they made thier way to her bedroom.  
  
  
  
RING RING RING Beth quickly grabbed her bed sheet and raced out of bed to get the phone.  
  
  
"Hello, Daddy?, yes i'm up, no what time is it, 7:00am oh, no i'm not going to church, becuase there aren't any around here, yes there cathedrals, but I told you i broke away, yes i love you, no am not catholic, yes i'm still practicing my silly relgion, no Buffy had nothing, just wait a minue, she isn't a whore, well i don't no that for a fact, don't you dare give joyce a call, why, becuase she is a nice woman, and she dosen't control Buffy, listen i'm pagan get over it, what , you wouldn't, you can't, yea i dare you to come down here, give me a piece if your mind, god know's i need it, oh yes heavy devil worshiping going on here, you know thats not what i worship, paganism is an off bransh of christanity, i don't care, yes i'm still legally yout property, you can't make me come home Daddy, yes Daddy i love you, see you in a week. bye bye" she hung up the phone.  
"Asshole only want to be a parent when you want something." she said to herself.  
  
when she got up to go back to bed, A ngelus was standing in the door watching her. she just stood there in the dark staring at him. He was staring back. he walked over and kissed her passionatly.  
"Morning" she said.  
"Good morning" he said  
and she went back to bed. She climed under the covers and burrowed deep inside.  
"Beth, wake up" he said  
"um nope, not happening." she said. he went over to the bed and climed in with her. he curled his bodys around her's.  
"I love you" he said.  
" Yep i know, now hush"she said. She was tired.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Angelus woke up he heard typing. He turned over ti find Beth typing away on her computer.  
" Good Afternoon" she said  
he leaned up and kissed her. she kissed back. then the computer beeped.  
"Oooo i'm in." she said then went back to typing.  
"What are you doing?" Angelus asked.  
"Messing up Daddy's company so he can't come up next week." she smiled triumphpantly.  
" you can do that?" he asked  
"Not legally." she said  
"well aren't you just the criminal." he said sacasticly.  
" nope, i'm an all american clean cut Daughter of a millionare" she told him.  
" whatever" he said  
" just because i'm smart i can't be bad?" she said. she stopped typing and looked at him.  
"that's not what i meant" he said  
" i may not kill people with my hands. but i'm also not susie highschool" she said.  
"what do you mean?" he asked  
"Nothing" she said.  
"come on tell me"  
"Not everything in my past has been things i'm proud of.WHen i was 13, i started drinking. i loved the way it made me feel. well my friend and i got into a car. we started driving. we didn't stop at a stop light and killed a family , both parents and 4 kids from the ages of 2 months to 10 years old. Daddy got me out of it, but my friend is serving a life sentence. so i got depressed. i started sleeping around. Anything with something between it's legs. then the summer after buffy's first year at sundale high school. she got me cleaned up. She hit me, i Hit her. I drugged her. and she locked me up in a d-tox center. then i started focusing on nothing but school." she said. threw tears that were now flowing freely. she pushed Angelus's arms away and went into the Bathroom.. he could hear her crying. when she came out she headed striat for the doors.  
"Where are you going?" Angelus asked getting up  
"To do something i should have done years ago." she said heading out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was walking through the graveyard counting the rows. when she finally found the row she was looking for. there were 6 graves. she went down he rown putting a flower on all 6. then she went back. and satrted to apologize to each one. when she got to the youngest child, she fell on the ground adn started to cry.  
" you'll never get to grow up, never get to date, or get walked down the isle, never get to have children. i will. i'm so sorry. i know thats not enough, but your home now. your probably happy. i'm so sorry." she started to sob into the ground.  
  
Angelus was following what scent he could. he was trying to find her. just then he got a wif of Buffy his pace qiuckend.  
  
  
"Beth, it will be ok. you'll get through this. But you know that don't you, thats what scares you." Buffy was saying to her.  
  
"Buffy, why are you here?" Beth asked  
"I was worried, when you didn't come. So was mom." she said. so really was worried.  
"Buffy go home. Tell her I'll be home when i can. Beth you were always like a sister to me. i've told you everything." Buffy new she was keeping something from her.  
"Buffy i have nothing to tell you. So stop pushing or I'll push you back to Sunnydale." She meant what she said. and Buffy could tell.  
"Beth you can beat me, i can't take you you know that. thats why the council wants you."  
"You leave my power out of this. i gave up on that for a life. i will not die young like you. i will not give in." she told Buffy through tears that were turning to Anger.  
"I didn't give in i accepted my destiny."  
" Buffy i died so another could be called. and you were called. my job is done." she told buffy.  
"Yes and i had to bring you back, i brought you back to be able to live." she said.  
"Buffy i will not die by the age of 25. i will live. i won't slay. Do you actaually call your life a life. you live you life in the shadows. you haven't had a relationship with men that will last. oh but thats right why do you need a guy when you have spike. going through the whol line of sire, childe. next you'll go gay and do Dru. Oh by the way she sayd hi. i ran into her last year in Irleand. She comming for spike. She'll attack Buffy. you know this." she was spting each word like fire.  
"Your just trying to hurt me because your in pain." she said.   
  
  
Angelus was watching all of this. he couldn't belive what he was hearing. she had died. everything fit. her strenght. the deppression. Buffy bieng called. They were going to have to have a seriuos talk.  
  
"Buffy, LEAVE." Beth yelled  
"Fine if you need me i'll be back in Sunnydale, I love you Beth, Ialways have."  
"Say hi to spike for me, tell him I miss my big brother."  
"I will" buffy went over and hugged Beth.  
then Buffy left. and Beth started to walk away. Right outside the gates of the graveyard she came in contact with someone, it was Angelus.  
"You heard everything didn't you?" she asked she was afraid he would leave her.  
"Yes" was his only Answer. she started to walk away.  
"How long have you known Spike?" she heard him ask.  
"since you left Sunnydale." she said.  
"Your a slayer?" he asked  
"No, I died and passed it to Buffy." she said  
" why?"  
" I didn't want it" she said then started to walk.  
"How come you new nothing about vampires?" he asked  
"I didn't give them time to tell me anything. I had them kill me."  
" Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" he asked  
"You couldn't Handel it Angelus" she said he ran to catch up with her.  
he grabbed her by the arms and turned her around.  
"I could have, No you didn't need to know. I left that life a long time ago." she said a jerked her arms away from him and began walking.  
"It dosen't matter to me, I still love you!" he told her.  
" she turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"we can't be together." she told him. and then started at a dead run to her apartment.  
  
  
when Angelus got there everything was gone but her furniture. she had left him. he was going to find her.  
  
  
She looked out the plane window as it took off. she was going to sunnydale. she had to tell Buffy everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the airplane landed she looked around. this was a new beggining.  
she made her way down rebello drive. she knocked on the door. Buffy answered. as soon as Buffy opened the door she broke down crying.  
"Oh, Honey, come in." Buffy said.  
then she began her story. she told Buffy everything. she told her about how she felt, and everything he felt.  
  
"We'll i think he loves you," she told Beth.  
"I know he does. but i can't be with him now. he knows everything." she cryed into Buffy's shirt.  
"I'm transfering to Oxford. Ijust needed to tell you."  
"I going to go see Spike next. so bye bye Buffy i love you." and with that she left.  
  
  
" she opened the crypt door and went in. spike had his back turned.  
"come for some love, slayer he said with his back turned  
"No, i've had enough, and it hurts" she sai he turned around and rushed up to her and hugged her.  
"i've missed you Beth"  
" i've missed you to." she told him  
then spike smelled something  
"You've been with Angelus?" he asked astonished.  
thats when she broke down.  
She told him everything.  
"I'm leaving for Oxford tonight. Good bye Spike I love you" she said  
"Call"   
"i will" and she left.  
  
  
She looked out the window and took and deep breathe everything was going to work out, she told herself.  
  
Angelus walked to spike crypt. he smelt Buffy was there to.  
  
he walked in  
"where is she, she can't leave me i love her." he said in a desperate voice.  
" she left, and we know you love her angelus, she loves you to."  
"where is she?!" he yelled at them.  
" she 's on her way to oxford" Buffy said. and with that he stormed out of the door.  
  
"what! what1 there are no flights to England until tommorow!" Angelus stormed out of there.  
  
  
1 week later Beth was enrolled to oxford. She was loving School. she was getting over Angelus. She had a great house. she loved it. her dad had bought for her. it was 2 levels and it was perfect she had a dog. a great daine. she was bissfully happy. Some friends had decided to go out and she went with them. they went to a party and she wsn't very comfortable. so she went to the library for a couple of hours.  
  
Angelus ahd arrived at her house. he went in and decided to wait.  
  
Beth was driving up to her house. When she got out of the car her dog jumped on her and knocked her down.  
"Dru get off me" she told the dog and he obeyed. she got out her cell phone and called spike.  
"Hey, yes everything is fine, no he hasen't found me, yea school is great. ok love you bye bye" she hung up the phone as she walked into her house. she turned on the light. and headed up stairs. she headed into her room. and stop before she went in. she went towards one of the empty rooms. she walked in and went to the closet. she opened it. and her cat jumped out.  
"Stop hiding in there kel." she told the cat. then she went into her room and changed into her pj"s. she laid down in her bed and went to sleep.  
  
  
Angelus was watching her. she looked beautiful. he went over to her. and turned on the light. She instantly woke up.  
  
"No,no.no,no. please no," she was saying to Angelus  
" I told you I loved you" he said getting closer to her.  
she jumped up  
"No, Spike is so dead, it won't work, ww'll never be able to do this." she started crying  
"well make it work, I won't leave you , I promise" he told her  
"I love you" she said.  
and he kissed her. he hadn't realized how much he really had missed her until he felt her touch. she was perfect.  
she was kissing back. she missed the way he held her. she loved him so much. he had found her. she had found herself.  
"Beth, promise me you'll never leave me again."  
"Promise."  
  
  
  
(PLEASE REVIEW DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL?) 


End file.
